


Wake Up Sleepy Head

by queen_bitchiest



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired by that one vine, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, it was stuck in my head, merry Sheithmas 2018, okay so dont judge the quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bitchiest/pseuds/queen_bitchiest
Summary: alternatively titled "Why did pidge look at her messages"She just wanted to study. Instead her brother was messaging her at 9 something in the morning.





	Wake Up Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> its super short and dumb but I had to write it

   Finals had set in fully on campus, people crowding the library and local coffee shops for a sense of purpose. Lance, ever the genius, decided that they should also join the crowds cramming into the coffee shops. They had found a fairly empty shop and had just settled down at a table in the coffee shop to study when she got a text from her brother. She thought about not looking at her phone, and maybe actually studying for once during a study session. It buzzed twice more before she sighed and checked her messages.

 

**MemeLord [9:17]**

_ oh my god Pidge you wouldnt believe _

_ Pidge its actually happening _

_ Pidge!!! _

 

   “Woah, what did you do?” Lance asked at the insistent buzzing.

   Pidge sighed louder, “It's Matt, apparently something happened.”

   A video came seconds after the messages, the frame was of Shiro asleep on the top of his bunk bed. Lance leaned over from his chair to be nosey and she was too lazy to push him away.

   “Oh shit, it's Shiro.” Lance whispered.

   That got Hunk’s attention, who leaned over her other shoulder, “Hit play Pidge, you know, just to make sure Matt didn't like accidentally kill Shiro or anything."

   She thought about just getting up and leaving. Or maybe breaking her phone before she had to witness whatever the hell her brother deemed necessary of her to view. She thought about a lot of things but she hit play.

   Matt quietly opened the bedroom door, camera angled above and behind him so you could see Shiro on the bunk bed as Matt flipped on the lights.

   “Wake up sleepy head!” Matt yelled, shaking the bed.

   Shiro jerked awake, hands coming up to rub at his eyes as he glared at Matt, “What Matt?”

   The covers behind Shiro sat up, slipping off the person to show their very own Keith Kogane, “What the fuck man?”

   Matt's eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth. He was laughing as he turned to leave and the video cut off.

   They all sat quietly for a moment before Lance screeched. Pidge reached over to slap a hand over his mouth before they could get kicked out. It had taken them a month to get back into here after the last time and Pidge needed her coffee, okay.

   When she finally dropped her hand he sucked in a breath, “Was that  _ the _ Keith Kogane? That was Keith Kogane. Keith Kogane, emo McMullet loner who never goes out.  _ He _ bagged Shiro? Angel that fell to heaven just to bless us with his smile, everything good in this world.  Like the nicest, sweetest TA to ever exist?”

   Pidge was still staring at her phone.

   Hunk was the one to answer his question, “I mean everyone’s seen it coming. Those two have been lowkey dating for years now.”

   “What?!” Was the only thing Lance could say.

   Hunk frowned at his best friend, “Please tell me you noticed..." At Lance's face he sighed, "You didn't did you? Oh my god, Lance.”

 

**TrashGremlin [9:24]**

_ Video attached _ _ when did this happen?? _ ****

**EmoCryptid [9:26]**

_ … _

_ possibly last night _

**TrashGremlin [9:26]**

_ fucking finally _

_ took you long enough _

**EmoCryptid [9:26]**

_ fuck does that mean?? _

**TrashGremlin [9:26]**

_ how long have you guys been unofficially dating now???? _

**TrashGremlin [9:27]**

_ you two shouldve gotten together a long time ago _

_ thats what that means _

**EmoCryptid [9:27]**

_ shut up and leave me alone _

**EmoCryptid[9:28]**

_ im trying to go back to sleep with my boyfriend _

_ after being so rudely woken by your brother _

_ whose an asshole _

_ and im going to kill him later _

**TrashGremlin [9:29]**

_ okay but one last question _

_ who topped?? _

**EmoCryptid [9:30]**

_ i hate you so much _

**TrashGremlin [9:30]**

_ seriously though im happy for you _

_ love you _

**EmoCryptid [9:30]**

_ love you too Pidge _


End file.
